


五百次

by Moniana



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Anakin, Come Swapping, Fluff, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Top Obi-Wan, casual and gross misuse of The Force
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moniana/pseuds/Moniana
Summary: “我的思绪需要集中在其他方面，而非对原力毫无意义的滥用。”“滥用？你在纳沙达时可没这么说，当时我……”欧比旺用一只指向嘴唇的手指阻止了他。“请试着记起我们在哪里。有时间和地点留给……滥用，不是这里。”





	五百次

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Hundred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448797) by [HandsAcrossTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea). 



“你又这么做了，师傅。”

欧比旺不理会安纳金声音中轻柔的嘲弄。“我认为你开始幻想了，又一次。”

安纳金轻轻地笑了，这是欧比旺三天来头一回听到他笑。“我已经数不清你多少次声称我胡思乱想。每次在我操作着降落的飞船上，你都屏着呼吸，一脸为了最糟状况做好了准备。” 安纳金几乎不假思索地轻微调整了黄昏号的航向，完美地将它对准了警惕者号的机库。

欧比旺睁开右眼，松开了副驾驶的扶手。“在我记忆的那么多次飞行中，从不曾有其他人提起过这个在你想象中的习惯。”是的，他在搪塞安纳金——不然就得让他真的找出他总在安纳金操纵飞船时摒息的原因。不，这与安纳金的驾驶技术毫无关系，虽然它有时令人疑虑。

“也许是因为我是唯一真正了解你的人？”安纳金的嗓音越发轻柔，欧比旺放任自己的思绪短暂地沉浸在那句话的最后一部分——了解你。是的，安纳金天行者比银河中任何生命体都更了解欧比旺。

噢，要排除一位曼达洛的女公爵，而就连那也是过去的事了。不过，欧比旺永远不打算让安纳金知道关于他人生那一节的完整故事。特别在安纳金开始以一个相当频繁的频率，做那些让他“了解”欧比旺的事情。事实上，缺乏那种了解正是让欧比旺那么紧张的部分原因。

“我…想我得去检查一下我们的不速之客。”欧比旺起身，转身背对视窗，脚下踏着歼星舰机库的投影离开驾驶舱，将安纳金和正变得越来越不合适的思路留在身后。

被锁在小货舱与阿索卡呆在一起的分裂派战犯和杀手欧克那·达姆，是他们在旁哲普逗留了一个月的原因。不错，他所拥有的，价值半个行星的生物恐怖武器是共和国有意逮捕他的原因，不过他和安纳金发现了更有趣的东西——用古西斯咒语提升他的工作。

他们在给议长的报告中隐去了那部分，不过对其他内容毫无保留。

阿索卡抬头看向欧比旺，疲惫印在了她年轻的脸上，促使欧比旺透过原力传递了一波安慰。“我感到船慢下来了，我们到家了吗？”

欧比旺坐在她身边的货箱上，对比驾驶舱中由安纳金提供的相对温暖来说，金属冷冰冰的。“回到了警惕者号上？是的。至于家，也许在明天的这个时候。” 旁哲普在遥远的外环，几乎位于未知空间的边缘。难怪找到达姆几乎花了一个标准月。

“我暂时接受这个安排。”阿索卡朝被锁在一个临时围牢中的达姆点头，“他已经三个小时一动不动了。”

那个洛地人的闭着眼睛，但欧比旺感知到他醒着，情绪正因纯粹的愤怒在他黄绿色的皮肤下燃烧。“让他动起来不是我们的工作，阿索卡，我们只不过是信使。”

“那为什么‘信使们’不得不在沼泽里追踪他两周时间？”真诚地说，阿索卡还没到达她的坏脾气水平，这纯粹是由于安纳金的影响。

想到他的前学徒让欧比旺微微一笑。“作为绝地，我们前往原力召唤我们的地方。然而，这并不能避免我们偶尔沉入到我们脖子深的泥潭中。”

阿索卡的鼻子因微弱的恶心而皱起。“或者避免使我们在此之后闻起来像泥巴。”

“好消息是，很快你就可以如你所愿地洗去任何不愉快的记忆了。”货舱的联络器鸣叫起来，欧比旺起身接听。

“在，安纳金？”

“我们已停靠完毕，准备走了。阿索卡，他并没有为灾难做好准备，对吧？”

欧比旺叹气。因为说真的，为什么他非得拉他的徒弟参与到他小小的恐惧症中？

“不，我们正在讨论旁哲普的水中奇迹。不过既然你提到了，我下次会注意的。”阿索卡的微笑从她脸上驱走了些许阴影。至少她的精神提升了，以欧比旺的为代价。

“你学得很好，我年轻的徒弟。哦，情报机构正等着从我们手中取走货物。”

欧比旺听见出口与跳板甲板的轻微撞击声，带走了他被遗忘的不自在。再过5分钟，他终于能再次自如地呼吸。并且如果原力慈悲的话，安纳金将会和他共同呼吸。

警惕者号右舷机库那熟悉、刺耳的嘈杂声，伴随着远处引擎稳定的嗡嗡声及逐渐向他们靠近的雷克斯的靴子发出的令人安心脚步声，听在欧比旺的耳中如同音乐。

当他们走下甲板时，安纳金走在他触手可及之处，阿索卡则将她的手抵在他们监管之人的背上管束他。

“这是你们在找的那个洛地人吗？”安纳金朝达姆的方向歪了歪头，欧比旺则退开，让雷克斯和他身后的人员能看得更清楚。

雷克斯和一个情报部门的克隆人上前打量共和国最新的为了提早点结束战争所作出的努力。“哦，他就是的，不过为什么他站着的样子看上去像快摔倒了？”

安纳金左顾右盼，避免与其他人对上眼。“这也许是因为一些必须的说服。他也许被绊倒跌落，而我也许促成了这一点。”

没有人看上去惊讶，这状况对欧比旺来说已经不像曾经那么令人不安了。

“公平地说，雷克斯，他多次被要求放下武器。他能说话，不过我不认为进一步的损害对他有任何好处。”欧比旺并不享受从他人那里挤出情报的工作，不是通过伤害他们的方式。

“我们会注意那一点的，将军。塔诺指挥官，能请您将囚犯押到穿梭机去吗？”

在阿索卡检查她情绪前的一瞬间，她看起来准备直白地拒绝。“请恕我直言，我相信有更合适的人能执行这一任务。”

至少她没告诉他们这是她最不想干的事情——如果是安纳金，只会简短地说“不”。

也许他自己的一小部分越过了安纳金那非正统的教育方式。

作为让步，雷克斯和情报人员带走了达姆，留下三个绝地处理他们的事务。阿索卡看向他们俩，等候她的下一个指令。

“师傅们，假如没有别的事——”

“你现在被解除了职责，阿索卡，直到我们从科洛桑收到下一步指令。”安纳金和她说话时无法控制住自己的笑容。

两秒钟后，她蹦向了高速电梯。

欧比旺在安纳金将他的全部注意力转向他时，感到热度逐渐蔓延到他的全身。“我本想问我们是否被解除了职责，不过……”

欧比旺非常渴望告诉他是的，确实如此。不过在他的脑海中有个恼人的想法。“我们得先去医疗仓拜访我们的朋友。只是为了确认我们并没有从那个可怕的沼泽中传染任何令人不舒服的东西。”

“在那之后？”安纳金的声音回荡着希望。原力在上，欧比旺确切地知道他在期待什么。他的身体和他的大脑知道地同样清楚。

“也许在我们到达科洛桑之前，都不会有什么必要离开将军宿舍。”

安纳金残留的笑容再次绽放。他踱着相同的步子走到欧比旺身边，两人一起走向通往医疗仓的升降梯。安纳金走得如此近，他们的手时不时互相擦过。欧比旺感到此事不值一提。他的存在在原力中是如此强烈，令握住安纳金的手这样的小事无法增添更多的感受。

不过仍然是不错的感觉。

尽管他们是升降梯唯一的乘客，安纳金还是管住了自己。“你还是没告诉我，为什么当我们入港时你看起来如此紧张。”

欧比旺非常希望他能忘了这件事。知道安纳金很可能在稍后用更有……创造性的方式来榨取这一信息，他决定简单地承认会更好。

“虽然已经不像过去那样困扰我了，但是引力的变化让我感到……不太舒服。”

安纳金抬起眉毛，这举动与他的情绪不相符——他对此觉得好笑的程度比他装出来的要深。“像病了那样不舒服吗？感到失衡？这可是出人意料啊欧比旺，你可是我知道的最平衡的人了。”

欧比旺皱眉。“我不比之后的绝地更平衡，不过我不享受飞船上的变化无常的感觉，特别是从黄昏号这样的小船转移到更大的船上。你飞船的内部压力补偿器不能如应有那般正常工作也无益于此。”

“我的压力补偿器运转正常，你才是那个有着奇怪问题的。也许你正前往医疗仓是个好事，他们也许能修复这一问题。”

欧比旺开始后悔曾和盘托出了。

“安纳金，如果你希望我向你展示它究竟如何失灵，我们接下来有一段回科洛桑的长途飞行。”

“唔，这取决于当我们接近问题底部时，你有多在乎保持穿戴整齐。听起来怎么样，师傅？”

欧比旺祈求星辰保佑，没有人偷听那段谈话。

医疗仓相对空闲，让他获得适度安慰。受伤的士兵越少越好。不是说欧比旺对战斗存在疑虑，不过他仍不喜欢苦难。原力中痛苦的感受对他的影响之深，是任何绝地以外的人无法理解的。他知道对安纳金来说也是同样的，虽然他竭力不表现出来。

“今天这里很安静。”安纳金说。“也许我们能比预期更快离开。”期待再次出现，而这一次欧比旺让自己接受它。

“耐心些，安纳金。如果可以，我更希望不要，怎么说呢，以不愉快地方式影响你。”

从安纳金身上突然传来的热度，告知了他前徒弟思绪的走向。没错，欧比旺正让它们一点点渗透进来。一定是疲惫让他筋疲力尽了。

一个医疗机器人向他们飘过来，它的机械双臂张开如一个邀请。“大师们，您需要我提供什么服务？”

“毒理学检查，越快越好。”

“请跟我来。”

他们被带到远离医院主楼的一个较小的检查室，欧比旺对此感到高兴。让士兵们看到他们的绝地将军们被医生带走无益于士气，即使他们远非坚不可摧，且近来欧比旺切实地感到他的骨头和关节已接近它们负荷的上限。原力与否，人类的身体能经受的只有那么多。

“请坐。”机器人指了指一条检查凳。他们挨着对方坐下。当欧比旺察觉得到安纳金的靴尖抵在他的左腿上，他为此暗自微笑。这感觉生动地就像是安纳金的手正放在他的膝盖上，抑或是一起蜷缩在警惕者号上的某个过小的床铺上。

“能请您脱去外袍吗？”机器人的身旁是供他们俩使用的耦合器，它冷漠的金属面部当然没有注意到他们小小的触碰。

“哦，好的。”安纳金起身脱掉他的袍子和皮带，接着是外衣，只留下内衣。透过深深的领口，能窥见他宽阔、结实的胸膛。欧比旺缓慢地做着同样事。他的注意力首先集中在机器人是否注意到有异常情况，其次是为何安纳金没有决定暴露更多。

“没有必要，师傅。再说，我们很快就要摆脱它们，是不是？”安纳金在机器人把检查仪器贴到他们胸部时低语道。当安纳金像这样请求准许时，令欧比旺有些许动摇。通常他简只是假定此事会发生。而大多数情况下，他正确地毫无疑问。

欧比旺终于对自己承认，他现在想从安纳金那儿获取的远超简单的碰触。不过得在他们完成义务之后。

安纳金略微凑近欧比旺，他的指尖与欧比旺的相距不到1厘米。“我希望我们还不用像议会汇报。”

原力啊，他能感到安纳金的呼吸打在他的脖子上，这切实触发了上回他们在一起时的记忆。那一次持续了一整夜，他们在纳沙达一间豪华酒店房间的床单上纠缠在一起。他们在那儿的官方原因是为了处理一些潜在的原力使用者，而非官方的理由仅是能远离议会刺探的眼睛。

欧比旺甚至不记得那是多久以前，有那么一次，在一个非常短的时刻，他几乎要希望自己不是一个绝地，那样他就能仅仅与安纳金在一起。

“欧比旺？”安纳金轻轻地推欧比旺，让他短暂的记忆逗留中走出来。总是想着过去并不好——总是在流动，未来，就像尤达曾意味深长地说过许多遍那样。

“抱歉，安纳金——我在想些事情。”欧比旺发现监测着他心率的机器正高速地蜂鸣，引得机器人回来检查他，好像他正处于极大痛苦中似的。

“你想事情可真，唔，快。”安纳金倾身向前，将下巴靠在手上，面向欧比旺露出一个微笑。

欧比旺回以微笑，努力避免去想安纳金的内袍前襟开口多么大，他可以从中看到如此多。“纳沙达的回忆。”

这就是他仅需要说的。

安纳金，当然，此刻没有丝毫谨慎可言。“我也喜欢那些——事实上我几天前回去过，在你值班的时候。”

听到安纳金取悦自己，欧比旺的下体抽动了一下。如果那台机器之前没有出卖他，现在肯定会了。他花了很长的时间重新集中，让他的身体处于控制之下。与此同时，他花得时间越久，安纳金看起来就越洋洋自得。

“可惜我不能和你一起——我本会很乐意帮忙填补记忆中的空缺。”气氛变得危险地厚重，欧比旺强烈考虑解开仪器，就在这里办了安纳金。

迈向了黑暗的方向，那个想法快速地。太棒了，现在他的意识像尤达那样组织语句了。

“我更倾向于当面将这条信息报告给议会——其它的传递方式太过敏感。过程中越少的人听到越好，你同意吗？”

安纳金叹气。“你又这么做了。”

“我什么也没做，我的朋友。”

“你又一次转移了话题。以防你最近已经忘记了，我是个绝地。我知道你正在想些什么。”

欧比旺皱眉。“这是个非常夸大的断言。”

安纳金一句话都没说。事实上，连他的脸也没泄漏出信息，他的表情很中性。欧比旺盯着他，努力揣摩他以击败他。

他没有意识到安纳金的装腔作势，直到他感到一个紧密的感觉包围了他的——

“安纳金！”欧比旺并拢他的双腿，好像这能阻止安纳金对原力的滥用似的。

“对不起师父，我只是想要让你的思绪转回到应有的方向。”安纳金撤下了他的影响，可欧比旺感到他的血液汹涌而下，他费力尝试压抑的勃起最终还是胜过了他压下它的企图。

“我的思绪需要集中在其他方面，而非对原力毫无意义的滥用。”

“滥用？你在纳沙达时可没这么说，当时我……”

欧比旺用一只指向嘴唇的手指阻止了他。“请试着记起我们在哪里。有时间和地点留给……滥用，不是这里。”

安纳金的嘴唇卷起，飞快地留下一个眨眼间就会错过的吻，只有在欧比旺大拇指肚上留下一点潮湿的痕迹。欧比旺的感到口干舌燥。不，他今晚甚至不会假装尝试与那些温暖、充满依恋的感情做斗争。

显而易见，他需要安纳金。

需要感受他的身体紧贴自己。

需要深深地、坚定地、缓慢地吻他。

欧比旺只是，需要。

“我理解，师父。”安纳金现在靠得太近了，他的手指碰触到欧比旺的大腿。倾身用自己的嘴唇碰触安纳金的是如此容易，那个机器人和任何在看着的人都见鬼去吧。

他们的检查仪器同时蜂鸣起来，医疗机器人飘了回来，以人类不能企及的速度处理他们的检查结果。

安纳金的手指仍然逗留，却并非不舒适。并不是说这很重要，因为欧比旺仍然能感觉到他触摸的残留——这最好能快点。

“我很高兴地报告你们的检查结果都是未感染、未患病。你们可以走了。”这是机器人所能做出的最简短的总结了，而安纳金则如正被一窝蛰刺的昆虫叮咬的龙驼那样，试图将医用固定的导线扯下来。

“安纳金，慢慢来。”欧比旺站起来，开始慢慢取下它们，担心安纳金最终造成机器不可逆的损坏。

“欧比旺，我能——”他抗议的话语随着欧比旺的手指对他身上每个导线连接导致小红点的触碰和无意识的爱抚而消失。

“真的，安纳金，你必须耐心。”欧比旺对他微笑，公开地享受着对即将发生之事的预演。

安纳金给予他的无声感激的表情已是足够的回馈。

然而欧比旺并未让安纳金对他做同样的事情。因为他知道如果他这么做之后会发生些什么。虽然医疗仓的人肯定都宣誓了信任，但欧比旺仍然不会将他们自己置于那种情况中，无论欧比旺有多么想。

将他们带回共享的房间的高速电梯不够快。

在他的训练中，欧比旺最感激的是快速且安静地移动，即使是在歼星舰拥挤的走廊中。他和安纳金走在少有人使用的阴影和门廊中，避开那些可能像和他们交谈的人。当然，终于能回家几天的兴奋使得所有人都处在较低的警戒状态，让他们得以大部分情况下自由地移动。

欧比旺正开门时，安纳金的耐心终于耗尽了——他左手环住欧比旺的腰，将他拉到身前，嘴唇在他的脑后并移向耳朵。

“安纳金，不要闹了。”欧比旺的话语被他声音中微小的颤抖削弱了。即使隔着他们厚重的袍子，他也能感到安纳金的勃起贴着他的身体。他是多么迫切地需要进，入这令他心跳加速。

“好的，欧比旺。”安纳金飞快地无视了他话语中的警告，对着欧比旺的耳朵呼出一口暖气。欧比旺 肯诺比，绝地大师及议会的一员，如从未体验过亲昵接触般呻吟起来。

他总算输对了房门密码，变成了欧比旺推安纳金进去。

安纳金的手很快就在欧比旺身上了，快到欧比旺都没有机会确定想就被压在了门上。

“你就是不听，是不是？”欧比旺按了按开关，确定它锁上并使他们与外界隔离，至少暂时是。

“如果你想让我听从，你只需要说一声就行。”安纳金听上去太过渴望，而欧比旺理解。在其他情况下，安纳金身先士卒，冲锋，试图控制更多。不过现在，和欧比旺在一起时，他会放手。不仅是自愿的，同时是愉快的。

欧比旺保持与安纳金半只手臂的距离，他的手指捧住他的下巴并抚摸他的脸颊。“我们充分利用我们的时间，安纳金，是我唯一的请求。”

安纳金点头，理解了。“我很想你，欧比旺。”他倾身向前，低下头，鼻子擦过欧比旺的。他们的嘴唇碰触，如干燥的火绒上迸发出的第一个火花。

“既然我们在这里了，我们不必……”欧比旺的话随着安纳金对他的亲吻消失了。他吻得那么深，以至于欧比旺感觉他们身下的金属地板就要倒塌。就像他做其他任何事一样，安纳金在亲吻中投入了全部，绝对毫无保留，而欧比旺和他一起投入，直到几乎要将他们同时在一瞬间焚烧殆尽。

欧比旺感受和品尝安纳金伸入他口中的舌头，从中获得极大的乐趣。他轻柔地吮吸，一边将安纳金的外袍从他的肩头解下。

摆脱那一层让安纳金愈加渴望。他试图更深入地亲吻——不过欧比旺立场坚定，决心保持缓慢的行动。

他中止了亲吻，伸向安纳金的腰带。“你闻起来像你的船。”即使这无法完全抹去、替代安纳金皮肤上散发出的温暖沙子和阳光的香味，不过覆盖上了一层很强的油和金属的味道。

安纳金也摸向欧比旺的腰带扣。“你决定在此时抱怨这点，为什么？”

“我想也许我们可以一边继续一边享受恰当的淋浴所带来的乐趣，除非你突然产生了对热水的厌恶。”黄昏号的盥洗室只是勉强达标，而欧比旺仍然觉得他尚未将旁哲普从他的皮肤上洗去。也没有理由他们不能将激情与基本需求相结合。

“当然没有，师父——特别是我能更快的看到你全裸。”安纳金将他剩下的袍子扯过头顶，裸露上身。欧比旺对他那经由严格锻炼和长时间身处战场所打磨雕塑出的身体赞赏有加。

“原谅我，我忘了你有多么的……恩……难以抗拒。”欧比旺抚摸安纳金的胸膛，手指划过光滑的肌肤，环绕胸肌的沟壑，覆上腹部肌肉。随着欧比旺的流连，安纳金的呼吸急促起来，很快他开始试图自己脱去他欧比旺的衣服。

“这不公平。”安纳金掀起欧比旺的上衣，在欧比旺抬起手臂促进脱去的协助下，他们脱掉得很容易。

冰冷的空气使他的乳头变硬了，安纳金的手掌在移动到欧比旺的肩膀过程中扫过它们——他的战栗与房间的温度毫无关系。

“这下公平了。”安纳金再次吻他。欧比旺微笑着蜷进安纳金的身体所散发出的温暖中。他能感到安纳金的髋部挨着他移动，原力在他们之间热烈而快速地流动。用它将额外的感官推向安纳金的身体对他来说大部分是下意识了。

欧比旺把安纳金的手从他的肩头拉下来，将他们的手指交叉在一起，将他拉进。“只这一次，我同意你的观点。”

安纳金微笑。当他们再次亲吻，仍然充满激情，却不再急促，只有他们的呼吸吹在彼此肌肤上那安静、轻柔的声音，伴随着引擎为超空间加速发出的低低的轧轧声。欧比旺挨着安纳金的嘴发出愉快的哼哼声，为能够有机会像这样亲吻安纳金，直到安纳金靠着他摩擦，驱散了安定平静的气氛。

“耐心，安纳金。”欧比旺调笑地斥责道。安纳金发出不满的呻吟。

“我的耐心在跳跃回这儿的路上耗尽了。我想要你一丝不挂，欧比旺，而且现在就要。”安纳金将胯部挨着欧比旺缓慢拖动，给了欧比旺同意他请求的必要理由。

“好吧——不过别在我站着的时候试着脱我的靴子。上回我差点脑袋开花。”

安纳金咧嘴笑了，轻咬欧比旺的锁骨。“你说了算，师父。”

欧比旺不敢坐在铺位上，因为他们只会以做更多相同的事情结束。同时，他非常想要安纳金又裸又湿。安纳金的手在他们互相碰撞时摩擦他的皮肤听起来是欧比旺能想象的最理想的情况了。  
其次，有一个脱光衣服的安纳金在附近，即使有半米远，也让一切变得更困难了。当安纳金裸露更多时，欧比旺情不自禁地偷偷瞟他。确实他们在这些年里曾无数次坦诚相见，不过那些时候只是出于必要。自从战争开始前不久他们在一起之后，欧比旺开始为安纳金选择和他像这样在一起而感到骄傲。如这般诚实，赤裸，温暖。

当安纳金完全剥光时，欧比旺还穿着裤子。欧比旺扫视他，从在舱板上扭动着的脚趾到他的头顶，蓬松的头发因脱去上衣而欢快地打着卷。

“我不想说年龄使你迟缓了，欧比旺。不过你脱衣服花了太长时间。”安纳金走近，欧比旺不得不站直，他的双手爱抚安纳金有力的大腿。

“我得说谁也怪不了，只能怪你。我并不想给你的自满提供更多的燃料，然而当你想时，你可以做到最令人分心。”欧比旺的手指向上滑动，感受安纳金的髋部，接着往回移动，手指放在他的屁股上。

“令人分心？师父，我曾有哪次在知道对我没好处时还令人分心吗？”安纳金后退，使得欧比旺可以轻松地看到他全身，即使是不太理想的共和共战舰标准照明也不能减损他的容貌。安纳金带着欧比旺很久前就认识到代表了麻烦的得意笑容，用左手握住了他的阴茎慢慢抚摸，扯动他长而宽松的包皮前后移动。欧比旺看着，无法移开目光，感觉好像有人突然关闭了制氧机，直到他记起要呼吸。

安纳金用如半大珍珠般聚集在头部的前液扯出细线，自满于他的身体获得了欧比旺全部的注意力。“你仍然没有回答我的问题。”

欧比旺踢下他的靴子和袜子，接着是他的裤子和内裤。“是的，你曾这么干，无论是否对你有好处。”

“就当作我一直在救你的命，欧比旺。我爱你，无论是否置我于不利处境。”安纳金回到了欧比旺的私人空间。啊原力啊，安纳金挤压他阴茎的方式让他在眼皮下看到了超空间的光线。

“你诱惑的方法从未失败，为什么你一定要持续地折磨我？”欧比旺意识到自己向安纳金的手中冲刺，当安纳金将他的包皮往后拉，用拇指摩擦头部下方那个敏感的部位。安纳金满意地看到欧比旺漏出一连串前液滴在舱板上，又摩擦了一遍，并将欧比旺压到舱壁上索求另一个吻。

“因为——这是唯一一种令我享受的折磨。还有，不要教育我绝地不应该折磨他人，因为你对我做了同样的事情。”当欧比旺的另一只手触及并滑入安纳金的臀缝并碰触他的穴口，安纳金呻吟，欲望的火花穿透原力。

“我很难同意出于爱的行为能算作折磨，安纳金。只有当我压倒你，未经你的同意就对你做这事，才能算是折磨。”在说“这”时，欧比旺中指刺入安纳金紧致火热的穴口，引发他又一次呻吟。

“我以为假设这样的事情不是绝地之道。”安纳金给他的表情说他多半会享受被欧比旺压倒和使用。欧比旺迅速压制了想象那个画面所引起的火热、禁忌的罪恶愉悦。

欧比旺又吻了安纳金，鉴于他现已占据优势，慢慢地将他们引向盥洗室的门。轻松地移动是多年来在一起的成果，他们一路走到了淋浴器下，安纳金的嘴唇仍压在欧比旺的上。当他打开热水的开关，很快小单间内充满了蒸汽，大多数是由他和安纳金的身体碰触而产生的，至少欧比旺是这么觉得的。

安纳金中断了吻，但并未拉开距离。“等这等了好长时间了，欧比旺。自己一个人做完全不一样。”安纳金圈住欧比旺的双球，将拇指插入它们之中使他能够分开爱抚它们。欧比旺不得不把脸埋入安纳金的肩膀，那不够轻柔的碰触使他的腿打颤。

“下一次，你得更留心些。黄昏号的墙壁可不够厚。”欧比旺继续他对安纳金后方的探索，同时将他的阴茎我在手中抚摸，在头部捻转后再反方向往下，正是安纳金喜欢的方式。

安纳金呻吟，他的控制下滑到另一个等级。“所以你在听？”欧比旺将手从安纳金的阴茎上拿开，舔舐粘在他食指和拇指上的前液。安纳金的注意力全部集中在了他的嘴上。

“安纳金，我总是能听到你，即使在我没在听时。”欧比旺笑了，将安纳金带入一个杂乱的、并不那么轻柔的吻中。他们移动了一些，现在持续不断的热水流淌过欧比旺的背。安纳金将腿张得更开，邀请欧比旺把手放回去。

“摸摸我，师父。”不是命令，而是请求。欧比旺的手指再次环绕安纳金的阴茎，用他所能达到的温柔而坚定的力度抚摸。安纳金正靠着他支离破碎，试图对欧比旺做同样的事。

“安纳金，停下，让我来。”欧比旺用一个吻舒缓他的话语。安纳金停下了试图使他们处于平等地位的尝试，让欧比旺动手。

“放手。”

安纳金叹息，而欧比旺终于被允许做他想要的。他唤来原力，仅够增加额外的触感。他将手放回到安纳金的臀缝，手指移到那个温暖的，除他没人能碰触的地方。每一个轻柔的爱抚都让安纳金的膝盖摇晃，欧比旺用原力抚摸他激起他的兴奋。这绝对不是他的绝地训练的目标，不过学会将其用在这样一个精细的水平，嗯……这让欧比旺感觉很好。

“原力啊，欧比旺。”安纳金几乎咬破了欧比旺肩膀的皮肤——这说明他快要到了。他能感到安纳金身体中那个火热、燃烧的点，他对它的每次碰触都让安纳金的牙齿嵌得更深。欧比旺加大了力度，最后抚摸了一下安纳金的阴茎。片刻后安纳金随他的高潮每一次脉动而颤抖，射在了欧比旺的手上和腹部。欧比旺没有停止动作，直到安纳金无力地靠着他，沉重的呼吸声盖过了沐浴器的稳定的冲击声。

安纳金抬起头，触碰他留在欧比旺皮肤上的齿痕。“抱歉，师父——不过这其实是你的错。”他坏笑着，轻吻发紫的皮肤。

“一个绝地以谦虚之心对待他的伤口，安纳金——而且我从你那儿得到过更糟的，不也活了下来。”欧比旺回以微笑，伸手去够肥皂，无视他自己那难以忽视的勃起——他正沐浴在从安纳金那儿传来的放松、满足中，催情效果如雅文松根一般强烈。

然而安纳金可不会让自己被阻拦。“这不公平，欧比旺。”

“有足够的肥皂，我的朋友。而且我对清洗自己游刃有余。”

安纳金翻了个白眼，将他的手放在欧比旺的胸膛，张开手指，轻轻地将他推向淋浴房的墙壁。“你真的太无私了。”

“我搞不懂这怎么就哦安纳金。”有一瞬间，欧比旺想他一定是到了年纪变迟缓了——他不知怎么的错过了安纳金在他身前跪下的举动，直到确实地感到了安纳金的嘴巴环绕他的阴茎。安纳金的吞入了四分之三，他紧闭着眼睛，以他的双唇包裹着欧比旺的柱体所能做到的那样微笑。

欧比旺对情况的控制到此为止了。

安纳金摆动头部，直到阴茎头部滑动抵上他喉咙上方柔软的部位，他湿润的卷发很快贴上他的脸颊。欧比旺的脚趾蜷缩得如此厉害，以至于他一瞬间觉得若非安纳金放在他腹部的手帮他维持稳定，他就要失去平衡。他的手指敲了两次欧比旺的胸骨，一秒钟后欧比旺握住了他的手，他们的手指紧密交在一起。

自他们在一个非常亲密的水平上了解对方以来，安纳金一直是一个很注重触觉的爱人，特别是他的嘴像这样包裹欧比旺时。他热爱额外的接触，他们之间物理上和原力链接几乎牢不可破。欧比旺闭上眼睛，脑袋向后倾斜。安纳金的嘴巴火热而无声——而感官则太过热烈。

安纳金的手往上滑，触碰欧比旺的下巴，让他往下看——他让欧比旺的阴茎滑出嘴，他的嘴唇压在底部——不过那不是抓住欧比旺注意力的景象。是安纳金那动人的，冰蓝色的双眼燃烧着只有在长久的共处中诞生的信任，结合着他粉色的舌头，上下舔舐着欧比旺阴茎正中凸起的长长血管。他用舌尖沿着它的轨迹，缓慢到让欧比旺感觉他皮肤上每一个细胞都被点燃。安纳金的另一只手托起并爱抚他的双球，在他的手间缓慢揉搓，每隔几秒揉捏一下，使欧比旺觉得他的愉悦中枢被拽入了安纳金的触碰中。

“安纳金，我——”

欧比旺去得如此突然，他没有时间盖住安纳金的研究。在欧比旺蜷起身体时，喷涌而出的白色浓稠液体重重落在安纳金的鼻子和前额，与水流一同滑下。安纳金将头部纳入嘴里不停吮吸，直到欧比旺因过度敏感而将他推离。

而安纳金仍轻轻地啃咬欧比旺的包皮，让他几乎跪下。“你看起来很需要这个。”安纳金笑着站起来，将手移到欧比旺的髋部。

“我对肉体欢愉毫不抗拒，我只是想要你以后可以在像那样看着我前警告我一下。”

“像怎样，欧比旺？”

欧比旺的手指划过安纳金躯干的起伏，说道，“你知道得很清楚。”

“就像我爱你胜过一切那样？”即使他们拥有完全的隐私，安纳金的声音仍然轻如耳语。依然，它顺着欧比旺的脊柱向下输送了一道火热的电流。

“正是。”

安纳金用鼻子拱在欧比旺的脸颊，他湿润的睫毛使他的皮肤发痒。“你知道那是真的。”

欧比旺没有机会回答，因为安纳金又吻住了他。

那正意味着他需要用行动代替言语。

___

坦率地说，战略会议那一类的事情，属于战争中欧比旺希望不要花费那么多时间的那一部分。战略很重要，准备是必要的——不过欧比旺从来不是好战者，更偏爱上谈判场。部署火炮和士兵是其他人的游戏。

当会议终于暂时中止，欧比旺能做的只有摇晃着从瞌睡中清醒过来，向他的房间走去。安纳金熟睡的温暖影响在开会的过程中徘徊着，他非常乐意回去。欧比旺边走边看了下他的计时器，那上面显示现在是科洛桑时间6点，对于醒来做这种事情来说太早了。

他很希望安纳金有办法补偿他，为他得想借口解释为什么安纳金没出现。“绝地事务”对应付那些问太多的人来说，是一个便捷的掩护。

亚光速引擎那远远的轰鸣声停顿下来，即使他在飞船深处，也能感到飞船减速停靠。他们并不在科洛桑，而是靠近博雷亚斯的一个燃料站。总之，这是他和安纳金所能抵达的最近的地方了。他们将留在船上，而阿索卡则一个人返回圣殿。

“大师，我能否和你谈谈？”

说到就到。“好的，阿索卡。”欧比旺暂时停下脚步并转身。

“昨晚我在原力中感觉到了一些东西。”阿索卡看上去不确定是否应该和欧比旺提及此事，尽管他几乎肯定，阿索卡所感到的，正是……结合中的他和安纳金。

欧比旺让自己保持超然的态度。“你能描述它吗？”

“那感觉很……近。非常强大。有几回它变得非常强烈，随后则逐渐消失了。不过在那之前感觉它越变越强烈。您也感觉到了吗？”

欧比旺捋了捋胡子，给了他时间思考一个回复。撒花是不对的，特别是对阿索卡。“恐怕我是造成他们的原因之一。另一个一定是安纳金。”

阿索卡的眉毛上扬，更多出于惊讶而非恐惧。“我几乎不敢请你详细说明。”

欧比旺闭上眼睛，小心地组织语言。“啊有时候，原始需求是一个人类令人不快的组成部分，即使是绝地也不能避免它们。”

阿索卡张开嘴想说话，接着很快又闭上了。领悟让她脸红——而阿索卡从不脸红。“不过他们感觉如此——”

“紧密？是个巧合，朋友。毕竟，安纳金还是个年轻人。”欧比旺必须尽力控制他自己的脸色产生变化，不想让阿索卡感到更尴尬，或者泄露更多关于他和安纳金的事。

“我……懂了。”

欧比旺将一只手搭在阿索卡的肩膀上。“阿索卡，如果让你感到不舒服了，我道歉。我只是不想对你说谎。”

阿索卡点头。“我很感激——我想。我……”阿索卡转回她来时的方向，看上去像是她的整个世界都被这个事实所重塑——不仅她的师父有性欲，他还会处理它。更别提那个热情地投入提供帮助的人正是欧比旺。

当欧比旺抵达他和安纳金的舱房时，他仍思考着阿索卡的心理健康。他摸索寻找门锁，输入密码，进门时仍低着头看着地板。直到一秒钟后，房门仍然在他身后敞开着，他才抬起头，眼前呈现的是远比他预期得要多的安纳金身体部位。

更正——是一整个安纳金。

“四百九十三，四百九十四……”安纳金正在盥洗室的门框上做引体向上，一丝不挂的身体上汗水闪闪发光。他背对着欧比旺，在每次下降时曲起双腿以避免碰到舱板的动作分外突出地炫耀着他有力的大腿肌肉。当他拉到最高点，他则蜷起双腿，膝盖几乎碰到腹部，接着再慢慢放下来，使他背部和臀部的线条和肌肉显得更加诱人。

“安纳金。”欧比旺关上门，不确定是否还有其他方法让他知道自己的存在。不过那更多是因为他不想让这美妙形体的展示被打断。

“早上好，欧比旺——四百九十七，四百九十八……”欧比旺可以从安纳金的声音中听出笑意，他走了几步到靠他得更近的地方。

“今早的战略会议，我为你找了借口，希望你会感激。”欧比旺想伸手，让手指沿安纳金的身侧向下，不过他克制住了。他要让安纳金先开口邀请。

“五百。”安纳金停下了动作，在门框上挂了一会儿。“船上的低重力让这变得非常容易，如果你想，我可以向你展示怎么做。”

“安纳金，请认真听。”欧比旺不是真的想责备他，不过他才是那个不得不坐着听尤拉伦上将谈了两个小时炮击效率的人。

“抱歉，师父——不过你可是我错过会议的原因。”安纳金落在地板上，弯下腰轻松地触碰到脚尖。欧比旺饱览了安纳金身体上他所有最爱的部位，完全打断了他的思绪。

“是否愿意解释一下？”

安纳金直起身体，转过头。他的双颊因锻炼而泛红，几缕松散的发丝从安纳金扎起的马尾中散落出来，搭在他的脸上。“好的。你昨晚带给我的高潮太过激烈，让我没有足够的能量坚持开完会议。”

欧比旺认为这是一个可以接受的理由。“得让你知道，他们问候了你。”

“我知道了。下次他们觉得有必要抱怨的时候，我会提醒他们我持续地在保他们的命。”

“骄傲可不太合适。”欧比旺伸手脱下靴子，眼睛仍然定在安纳金的肩背上。

“色欲也是一样的。不过我可感到从你身上正传来强烈的欲望。”安纳金的笑容是如此恼人，让欧比旺想要小小地抱怨一下。

“那，我的朋友，是你的错。”

终于，安纳金转过了身。欧比旺不得不努力控制自己，以免失去平衡。安纳金的阴茎已完全勃起，指向天花板，包皮往后缩。这景象正如昨夜，不同的是此刻，欧比旺还能够感到对快速、无意义的释放之外更深层的渴求。

欧比旺感到热度顺着他的脊柱上升，在他的肩胛处停驻，接着蔓延至全身。热潮转变了火焰，很快他就和安纳金一样硬了。越快脱掉衣服越好。

“我会为此承担起责任，但是有一个条件。”安纳金走向欧比旺，将手放在他的臀部。即使隔着衣服，都能感觉到他的热度。

“是什么条件？”

“我想要你进入我。在那里。”安纳金指了指他刚才锻炼的门框。“觉得行吗，欧比旺？”

欧比旺怀疑他并没有选择的余地，特别是安纳金已经在忙着脱他的皮带了。“为什么你总是坚持要问你已经有答案的问题？”

安纳金帮助他把上衣拉过头顶。“因为我想听你亲口说出来。”

欧比旺沉默着褪下他的裤子，没等它们落地，安纳金就抓住了他的阴茎并抚摸起来。

“那么做可不能让我开口。”当安纳金的拇指摩挲着小孔，欧比旺咬着牙嘶嘶地说。

“没关系，反正比起话语，我更喜欢行动。”安纳金的吻让欧比旺膝盖颤抖。他的舌头围绕着欧比旺的舌尖快速地打圈，仿佛如离开了坚实轨道的卫星一般。欧比旺呻吟，推开安纳金。从巡航模式进入光速的比喻使他痛苦地意识到安纳金无需触摸他的身体就让他变得那么硬了。

安纳金认真地回到了门框下，手臂上举，背部肌肉伸展，找到最舒服的位置。“告诉你，我已经做过准备了。想等你回来之后马上就要。”

欧比旺战栗。他曾看过，不止一次。安纳金准备自己时热情和透彻是不得不看的美丽景象，欧比旺非常遗憾他错过了。

“我为你感到骄傲，你有一次真的做好了准备。”欧比旺打拉开床边小柜子的抽屉，润滑剂的瓶子已经半空。奥德朗的优质产品，安纳金是这么说的。他是那个准备它的人，而到目前为止他还没告诉欧比旺到底是从哪里搞到的。

“我准备好的时刻比你认为的要多得多。”安纳金扭动臀部，欧比旺尽可能快的动作，将润滑剂挤到手指上，忽略了他涂抹勃起时肠子猛烈的不适。原力啊，为什么安纳金总是使他如此措手不及？

“当我亲眼看到，我才会开始相信，安纳金。”欧比旺在手上挤出更多的润滑液，抹在安纳金的穴口。安纳金轻轻地呻吟，当欧比旺的手指深入他已经扩张过的地方时提高了声音。

欧比旺亲吻安纳金的后颈，将自己推进仍有些紧的甬道。那么的温暖，好像沉入星星中，如祭品一般被吞噬殆尽。他热爱每分每秒，直到全部没入之后才堪堪听见安纳金逐渐拔高的呻吟。

安纳金抓住欧比旺的手，将它们环住自己的身体，用右手将它们压在上面，左手仍然抓着磨矿。他将他们的手指交叉在一起，转头面向欧比旺。

“不要太温柔，师父。”

欧比旺深深地、长长地吻他，直到安纳金的膝盖颤抖。

“如你所愿，安纳金。”

他不得不先慢慢开始，早前的火焰让他的脚和关节似乎在燃烧。他们之间无需言语，只需让原力流进流出。他们的航标链接在一起，欧比旺为每一个小小的催促，细微的变化而调整着节奏。在起伏之间，安纳金从未松开他的手。在欧比旺如他所要求的那样变化时大声呻吟，用力得吻他到嘴唇上留下瘀痕。欧比旺用原力探入更深处，推挤安纳金身体上的每个敏感点。每个感觉都如此强烈，以至于安纳金的眼睛溢出了泪水。

欧比旺在他的人生中曾去过宇宙的许多不同角落，但是没有什么比在意乱情迷中挣扎沉浮的安纳金更加美丽。

“欧比旺，我要……原力啊……我快到了。”安纳金的左手放在自己的阴茎上，向欧比旺展示他希望他如何碰触他。

“坚持住，安纳金，我就要……”安纳金的呻吟吞没了欧比旺准备说的话，欧比旺时间精准的戳刺和他的原力将安纳金推过了高潮。安纳金的精液喷射在金属舱板上，发出响声。欧比旺尽他所能的跟着节奏套弄他，精液顺着欧比旺的手指滴落。安纳金颤抖地如此厉害，让欧比旺担心自己弄疼了他。然而他并未退缩，即使欧比旺加快了速度。

“来吧，欧比旺，射在我里面。”安纳金向后移动，试图让欧比旺推入更深处。随着欧比旺的挺动，他的头向前移动，发丝摇曳。欧比旺将鼻子埋在其中，品尝汗水，闻者共和国海军标准配置香波的清爽、中性的味道。

欧比旺激烈地高潮了，靠在安纳金的背上喘气，他们两人都因用力而摇晃。

安纳金滑出欧比旺的怀抱，将他拉向床，脚步因欧比旺仍在他体内的幻觉而略显弓形。他们一起躺下，安纳金躺在欧比旺身上，手指在他的头顶交握，俯身吻他。欧比旺双腿环抱住安纳金的腰，在这半分钟内任安纳金亲吻。

“舔我，欧比旺。”安纳金的笑容随着每个字扩大。说真的，欧比旺怎么会厌弃他这一点？

“你的变态程度总是让我吃惊，安纳金。”欧比旺抓住了安纳金的肩膀，让他们尽可能平稳地翻身。

欧比旺的胡子在安纳金潮红的肌肤上移动，沿着他身体的中心向下亲吻，安纳金笑着扭动。

“公平地说，师父，你是那个让这些变态出来的人。”

“把责任推到我头上，一如往常。”欧比旺向后退去，爱抚安纳金的大腿，将手插入它们下面。“我可不认为这是公平的。”

“这就是爱，欧比旺。我认为它如战争一样。”安纳金对他微笑，手指插入欧比旺的头发中。

“对。”欧比旺亲吻安纳金的手掌，接着是大腿内侧，他的心跳在耳中嗡嗡作响。他将要做的事总是令他感到谦逊。当他抬起安纳金的腿，闭上眼时，非常非常感激他对他的信任，让他这么做。

“欧比旺……”安纳金的呼吸停滞，欧比旺的舌头打着旋进入他，进入深处品尝到他自己及安纳金的味道。他再次使用原力，集中精力让他透过手指，碰触他蛋蛋下方的区域。安纳金条件反射地从床上拱起，欧比旺感到他的大腿紧靠着他的头和肩，将他保持在那里。

欧比旺感到安纳金的勃起，他停下了，两人都过于敏感。

“更多？”欧比旺亲吻安纳金的髋骨，边轻轻套弄他的阴茎边等待着。

“到这儿来。”安纳金抓住欧比旺，起身接吻，从欧比旺的口中品尝他们身体的味道。他将他们的勃起同时握住，又重又快地套弄。长而强烈的高潮袭来，让他们依靠着双方倒下，带着满足的汗水。欧比旺不再因那个可怕的沼泽而感到与世隔绝。这一刻，他所感到的就只有安纳金在他身边。

安纳金侧过身，头靠在欧比旺旁。“我有种感觉，这是我们一段时间内最后一次机会做这个。”

欧比旺转头看着他，那双蓝眼此刻并不冰冷，而是一种美丽蓝天的颜色。“我当然不希望如此——某些时候总有休息时间。”他伸手将安纳金的发丝从他的眼前拨开，他的马尾已经散了。

“而我该相信你能找到？”

“我是个绝地大师，安纳金。找到一些时间和你厮混并不是很大的问题。”

安纳金叹气，微微笑了笑。“为什么我们要为未来担心，当我们现在可以做更多的时候？”

“因为，”欧比旺回以微笑，托住安纳金的下巴。“我们中的某个人并不能一次做五百个引体向上。”

不管安纳金准备说什么笑话，都又一次被欧比旺的嘴捂住了。

END


End file.
